You Ass
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Danno didn't know why he was surprised. The man was an animal and functioned by his own rules. So of course Steve didn't see what was wrong with this proposal. Slash. Steve McGarrett's Proposal collection.
1. You Ass

**Title:** You Idiot

**Rating:** M

**Main Character/s:** Steve/Danno

**Summary:** Danno didn't know why he was surprised. The man was an animal and functioned by his own rules. So of course Steve didn't see what was wrong with this proposal.

**Warnings:** Language and Slash

#1 of collection of **Steve McGarret's Proposals**

* * *

**You Ass**

"You jackass!"

"I really don't see what the problem is."

Danny nearly tore out his hair at the calm and collected SuperSeal that was lounging out on the bed in all his stupid perfect glory. Not caring that he was completely nude and…dumbass was actually getting hard again as he watched him and even had the gall to start stroking it.

"What the-No! Stop that! Jeez, you're an animal. Do I need to get the hose?"

"You're getting off topic Danno."

"First of all, I never get off topic. This was just a detour with your behavior. Second, I don't even know where to begin with what you did." He started pacing, his arms and hands moving around, and he had to really work hard not to stare at the bastard god on the bed. "I knew you were a Neanderthal animal, definitely not held as a baby-"

"I have photos Danno."

"Don't interrupt me and like I said, PhotoShop. You have no regard for rules. I think the Army beat it out of you. Said follow our rules and forget everything else. You keep grenades in the glove compartment, you hand people off of roofs, throw them in shark tanks, don't even get me started on being your creep Army ninja self."

He turned to look at Steve and bit his lip at how hard the man was, how he was stroking himself. His thumb sliding over the head. Damn, he was hot. And damn it he was getting hard too.

"Well?" he huffed, waiting for a reply.

"Navy. It was the Navy."

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed with his arms thrown in the air. Why, oh why, did he have to love this jackass again? Oh yeah, he got him shot at, had problems that would have Dr. Phil call it quits, faces that had names, and puppy eyes that melted his heart each time. Damn it.

Steve was in front of him, Danny didn't even see him get up, and all up in his personal space. Danny instinctively took a step back and cursed as he hit the dresser. He looked up at the goofball he fell in love with and scowled at Steve's smirk.

"You already said yes Danno," he whispered and trailed one hand down his side to cup his ass while the other hand's fingers were skimming over his throat and cheek. "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem, Steven," the guy actually grinned at him at his name, "is how you got me to say it."

_**~Flashback~**_

_Danny groaned as he pushed his hips up to meet Steve's thrusts that pushed so deep, filling him so full. He stared up at Steve above him, sweat beading his face as he pound into him, hands gripping his hips so hard._

_"Love you Danno."_

_"Ugh," he groaned as Steve's cock pushed his prostate. "Yes, love you too."_

_"Want you."_

_"Have me," he gasped. _

_"Need you."_

_Danny cried out. "Yes."_

_"Forever."_

_How was he able to talk? "Yes," he gasped as it was all he was capable of. He grabbed Steve's ass to pull him deeper. Needed him deeper._

_"Marry me."_

_"Ye-" He paused and pulled back to stare at Steve. "Are you out of your damn mind?"_

_Steve smirked and pulled back, thrusting in hard and deep, causing Danny's back to arch with a cry. "Marry me Danno."_

_"N-No."_

_He grabbed the headboard, pulled back, and thrust back inside him. Nearly breaking him but oh God, it felt so good. Danny felt the air get heavy as Steve leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Marry me."_

_"Oh," he whimpered at the pleasure that spread through him. "No chance in hell," he managed, almost tearing the sheets in his grip._

_He looked up at Steve and saw that stupid smirk still on his lips before he pulled back. Danny's ass gripped him as if trying to keep him inside him, and he could feel his orgasm approaching. Steve felt it too as his muscles spasmed around Steve's cock. With a dirty smirk that made Danny's cock twitch, he grabbed it and started stroking him. _

_"St-Steve," he choked out. Jesus, he's always loved Steve's rough hands on him. He could feel it, the heat in his gut and tingle in his spine. It was coming. Steve pumped him a few more times and just as he was about to come, Steve gripped the base to hold it off. "Oh! Steve!"_

_"Marry me Danno."_

_"Yes! Yes! Alright! Ju-Just, please let me come."_

_The taller man gave him a stroke before pushing into him fast and hard and put all his weight on Danny. Danny cried as he came, his fingers clawing at Steve as his vision blurred and his heart hammered in his chest. He felt Steve grunt in his ear while his cock pulsed inside him, his come coating his walls. _

_"Shit," Steve whispered before collapsing on top of him. Danny was too relaxed and spaced to care at the moment and just took comfort in the weight on him._

_Until it became uncomfortable and he remembered what the jackass did. "Get off, you animal."_

_"What'd I do?"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Steve frowned, a combination of "I didn't know doing that was wrong" face #2 and "Danno's lost me". "Did you want me to get on one knee with a ring?"

Well, now that he thought about it, no he didn't. That wasn't Steve. This was Steve. Only way he could have made it even more him was if he asked in the middle of gunfire. And though he always complained about Steve's…constant behavior, it was why he loved the goofball.

Sighing, and feeling his lips twitch at Steve's grin, he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and went to kiss him but paused. He jabbed Steve's chest. "You will get me a ring."

"Yeah?" Steve grinned, nearly bouncing like an eager puppy. Dear Lord, save him.

"Yeah." And Steve pressed his lips to his, holding onto him tight and poking him in the stomach with his erection. If he had anything to say, Steve was making it impossible. Good thing he had nothing else to say before Steve lifted him up and threw him on the bed.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	2. You Idiot

**A/N: Hello! I've decided to put the collection of Steve McGarret's Proposals into one "story" so that you don't have to find all the oneshots, they're all here in one place. So, this one is the same from the one I deleted. Just put in the second "chapter" slot. Anyway...**

* * *

**Title:** You Idiot

**Rating:** T

**Main Character/s:** Steve/Danno

**Summary:** Danny's always know Steve was an idiot, but this proposal had to be his finest moment.

**Warnings:** Language

#2 of new collection of **Steve McGarret's Proposals**

* * *

**You Idiot**

Danny knew something was going to happen before it happened. But what he didn't know was what was going to leave Steve's mouth. Really, you'd think after all the time he's spent with the man at work and away from work—couldn't seem to stay away from the goofball—that he would know what would leave that man's mouth. But really, no one could know what the man was thinking and what he would say.

Stupid Army Seal.

They were all out at a bar, celebrating their latest closed case. It had been a bit hard, hitting a little too close to home with a dead marine, murdered for being gay, but they had worked it like any other case and found the killer. Jealous ex-wife who seduced her boy toy/dead marine's best friend to kill the guy.

Danny was just glad it was over and he could get a few beers in him, maybe get a certain crazy Seal inside him later. And by the looks Steve threw his way let him know the man was thinking along the same lines.

Everything was going great, until a few men entered the bar and a certain one kept throwing looks Danny's way. And he wasn't the only one who saw it either. Of course Steve didn't miss it, neither did Chin or Kono who saw fit to make comments every now and again. Did she not realize that she was slowly pouring gasoline on the fire? Steve looked ready to explode.

But Danny, being the civilized man he was, just ignored the man across the bar and moved the conversation somewhere else. He had actually forgotten about the guy until it was his turn to get the drinks and he stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender to come over, and the guy came up beside him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"My name's Jeremy."

He looked down at the hand he held out and reluctantly put his hand in his and shook it and quickly pulled it away. A glance at his table let him know that Steve was watching and wasn't happy. Man he was in for a long night with the Neanderthal. Danny couldn't help but shiver at the thought though before he turned his attention back to Jeremy.

"What's your name?"

"Daniel," he said. "Uh, look, I'm seeing someone."

"The tall, dark, and handsome that's shooting daggers at me?" he asked with a smirk.

And again looking at the table, sure enough, tall, dark, and nutjob was glaring daggers at Jeremy. "Yep."

"Lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one. On most days," he added with a smirk of his own.

Jeremy chuckled back. "Couldn't help but try could I? You are handsome yourself." Again flickering his gaze to Steve, he leaned closer and put his hand on Danny's forearm and Danny didn't know if the guy was clueless, a nutjob himself, or brave. "Don't worry, not going to try anything with you," he assured before continuing. "How long have you two been together?"

"About a year, but working together for almost three."

"Was it love at first sight?"

Danny had no idea why he was talking so comfortable with Jeremy, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he knew Jeremy wasn't going after him. Also probably his need to talk about his love for the crazy man after the case they just had. "No," he shook his head and of course his hands started moving as he talked. "Definitely not love at first sight with that goofman. We work for Five-0 and that idiot over there pulled a gun on me, of course I did the same. Then he tried to go all Alpha on me, which I was not going to take, and I punched him. Apparently punching that Neanderthal idiot was like hitting with Cupid's arrow as he says he fell in love with me."

Jeremy was laughing as Danny continued to tell him some stories about the crazy man at the table watching and it wasn't until Jeremy laughed so hard at one of their car arguments that he had to lean on Danny that Steve had enough.

He quickly stood up from his seat and made his way over. His arm snapped around his waist and pulled him against him and Danny looked up—idiot was a giant freak—and saw Steve glaring down at Jeremy with his "You better be afraid because I carry grenades in my car" look.

And Jeremy just smiled back. "Hello."

"What's going on? We've been waiting for our drinks?" he asked to Danny, but still his narrowed eyes on Jeremy.

"Just talking to Jeremy," he easily explained.

"About?"

"Nothing much," he smiled, Jeremy joining him.

Steve glared harder and said, "Well, come on babe. Don't want to keep our friends waiting. We are celebrating our engagement after all. We're getting married, you see."

Danny gaped up at Steve while Jeremy congratulated them and bought their next round of drinks. Steve smirked in his satisfied with himself way before taking the drinks and moving back to the table. Danny just followed before sitting and glaring at the idiot.

"Steve, what the hell was that?"

"Just letting _Jeremy_ know that you're taken."

"By telling him we're engaged?"

"Oh my God!" Kono shrieked, bouncing up and down and grinning. "You guys are engaged? Congratulations!"

Danny's denial was cut off by Kono's cutting off circulation hug and he watched with a glare of his own as Chin high-fived Steve and Steve was looking all satisfied again. He took a breath when Kono finally let him go to move on to Steve.

"Uh, excuse me, we are not engaged," he said with his arms waving, finally saying something when Kono started wedding planning right there. "This Neanderthal jackass just said we were."

"You don't want to marry me, Danno?" Steve asked and damn it if he didn't look pitiful with his pout and his big puppy eyes and DAMN IT! He couldn't say no to that. He'd be heartless and Danny was anything but heartless.

"I didn't say that," he grumbled and folded his arms when Steve grinned, scooting over to wrap an arm around him and pull him close. "Idiot."

"Yeah, but _your_ idiot fiancé."

Danny rolled his eyes though on the inside he was smiling because Lord help him if that didn't sound wonderful.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. Please review again if you did when it was alone or for the first time. Whatever. :)**

**And if anyone has an idea for a Steve McGarret proposal, don't be afraid to suggest. :)**


	3. You Crazy Nut

**Title:** You Crazy Nut

**Rating:** M

**Main Character/s:** Steve/Danny

**Summary:** Crazy doesn't even begin to describe the man named Steve McGarrett. Good thing Danny didn't expect anything else from the man.

**Warnings:** Language and Slash

#3 in **Steve McGarrett's Proposals** and requested by a number of reviewers

* * *

**You Crazy Nut**

He held on tight as Steve drove like the maniac he was to the site, mentally praying. _'Please Lord don't let us die with this SuperSEAL's driving so I can kill him later.'_

They were driving to the site where a few drug smugglers were and Danny sent up a silent thank you to the fact that Chin and Kono were right behind them this time. It wasn't much backup, but it was more than Steve usually let them have and they needed the backup with the numbers they were sure to face.

"Steve, slow the hell down!"

"We're almost there."

"I swear to God if you scratch my car you'll pay. No sex for a week."

"That's punishing you as much as me," Steve said as he took a sharp turn and Danny tightened his grip on the door.

"Oh no," he said. "See, unlike you, I can control myself. You don't see me surprise attacking you, just to give you a hug and a kiss that would make porn stars proud. You pervert," he mumbled just thinking about Steve doing just that earlier in the office. "And you don't see me jumping you at all hours of the day and night to have my wicked way with you."

"Just last night…"

"You were teasing me all day! Of course I'm gonna jump you, you idiot."

"Now I'm an idiot. First pervert, now idiot. You really love me don't you?" The stupid goofy smile thrown his way should be outlawed because that smile had too much power over him.

Danny scoffed. "You wish."

Steve pouted, but thankfully they were pulling up to the site so the goofball couldn't say anything that would cause Danny to hit him. They both got out of the car and quickly Chin and Kono were following.

Instantly, all hell broke loose. Gunshots filled the air and Danny found himself ducking behind a container. It was like when Five-0 started all over again. Steve was all over the place with his ninja moves, disappearing to reappear somewhere else. Chin, Kono, and Danny holding their own, taking out the men one by one.

"Danno!"

"What?" he cried as he changed his magazine. What the hell did the crazy Seal want at a time like this? "What could you possibly want Steven?" he asked as he fired at one of the men and hit his shoulder.

"Let's get married!"

He almost dropped his gun and had to remind himself duck before his head was blown away and his last facial expression would be open mouthed. "Wh-What… Now?" he cried aghast. "Now you ask me that?"

"Say yes!" Kono cried before she roundhouse kicked one suspect's gun away and knocked him out cold, Chin at her back, firing at another smuggler.

Danny ran to another hiding place and shook his head. This was his life! Proposals during gunfire, a friend encouraging while she kicked someone's ass, another firing his weapon, and the man that caused it all not even in sight. He had no idea where the crazy nut was.

"Danno."

Said man appeared beside him with that goofy smile from earlier and Danny found himself wanting to smile back. But he looked sternly at the man as he asked, "Now you ask?"

"What better time?" Steve outright grinned and Danny thought that the goofy grin was okay, but this…this smile right there was what should be outlawed. "So?" A gunshot hit the container they were hiding behind and Steve returned fire. "I'm trying to have a moment!"

Staring at the man, he wondered again what he had gotten into when he let the taller man seduce him into his bed, or let him think he was seducing him. "You're crazy, you know that right?"

Steve gave him that grin again and leaned over for a quick kiss. "So you say," he said before taking off to get the last guy. "What's your answer Danno?" he asked from somewhere.

"You're crazy!" There, that was his answer because he wouldn't acknowledge the funny feeling he felt that Steve was actually proposing to him. Sure it was unconventional, very, but hey, this was Steve—Neanderthal animal, SuperSEAL, ninja, crazy nut, goofball—but really when he thought about it, he wasn't really all that surprised.

He heard a short pained cry and looked to see Steve had knocked out the last guy and as he looked up at Steve, like he did way back when Five-0 started, he knew he was done for and that he was going to agree to spending the rest of his life with Steve McGarrett.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes though he smiled a little when Steve grinned. Kono and Chin handcuffing their guys with amused smiles of their own. "Fine, I will marry you."

Steve nodded. "Good."

* * *

"Good? That's all you say?" he asked, trying to stay focused as that wicked tongue assaulted his neck and he was pushed against the bed. "I agree to marry your crazy ass and all you say is good."

"Danno, shut up," Steve absently said as he ripped his shirt off and worked his way over and down his chest.

He didn't say anything only because what Steve was doing felt so good. But he would remember that comment when this was over so he could rant the living hell out of his fiancé.

Huh…

Didn't that sound great?

Once he let Steve practically rip their clothes off, Danny pushed against Steve's shoulder and quickly flipped them. He leaned down and kissed those smiling lips and ran his own hands over the man's wonderful body. So much body, so much skin, and so much to touch.

"Danno…"

Steve's arms flexed as they moved and reached to grip his hips and Danny couldn't resist tasting those tattoos. But the one that drew his attention was the most recent tattoo that was inked into Steve's skin.

He slithered his way down and fingered the tattoo that was between Steve's hip and groin. _Book em Danno_ with a blue tie as the letter B. Man, did he love that tattoo. His tongue flicked over it, tasting it, the claim that Steve put on his body to let anyone know that the tall giant of a man was his. Only his.

Looking a little further down, he licked his lips as he stared at Steve's cock, again licking his lips like a starving man as he watched a drop of pre-cum escape the tip and slowly descend down. Danny leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the tip, humming at the small taste and savoring the sound that left Steve. He looked up into those smoldering blue eyes and with a smirk, he stretched his lips and swallowed Steve whole.

"Fuck! Danno," Steve whimpered, threading his fingers into Danny's blonde locks, disheveling his hair.

He bobbed his head as sucked and licked Steve's cock, loving the sounds coming out of Steve's mouth. His fingers tightened in his hair and Danny had to hold the man's hips down as he sucked harder. He knew he should be savoring the moment and taking his time, but their need for more was high.

"Danno, stop," Steve ordered as if he could read his thoughts.

Danny pulled back with a last lick to the tip, smirking when Steve moaned, and crawled up the man's lean and strong body, kissing along the way. Just so much Steve, and all his, to explore whenever he wished. But not now. They were urgent to move this along after the day they had and the fact that they were now engaged.

He gasped when a slick finger soothed over his entrance—_'When the hell did Steve get the lube?'_—but moaned when he pushed that finger inside him. Danny pushed back on it and begged for more, taking the next two fingers Steve pushed inside him. A little twist and hook and Danny cried out at the white hot pleasure that shot through him.

"Now!"

He reached between his legs to remove Steve's fingers and grabbed the man's cock himself before positioning him at his entrance. He lowered himself on Steve's erection and only paused for a second when he felt all of Steve inside him. And just like the rest of Steve, it was so much. "Steve," he gasped before pushing up and sinking back down.

Soon, he was riding Steve like it was an Olympic sport and he was going for gold. Steve was babbling as his grip held him tight and strong, his hips bucking to meet his. Their skin slicked with sweat and the air was soon filled with their scent and Danny thought he would choke on it.

"God, Steve… Fuck!" he cried as he tried to ride faster and harder, the tingle in his spine and cock connected to his gut as the heat built.

In a quick move, Steve sprang up and wrapped his arms around him tight, holding him still as his hips bucked fast and hard and noisily up inside him, his balls slapping against his ass. God!

"St-Steve," he chocked and wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him tight.

"Danno," Steve said and the deep rough guttural sound went straight through Danny and his mind was blank as the pleasure exploded inside him.

He was barely aware of the scream that left him, or of the teeth sinking into his neck as he clenched around the cock inside him, spasming through his orgasm. All he was aware of was that the pleasure almost killed him—seriously it's not healthy to cum like that—and the fact that Steve was right with him.

Steve slumped back with a, "Shit," and Danny just went along with him, slumped and completely boneless on top of him.

It wasn't until his knees began to hurt a bit that he moved, if only to raise enough for Steve to slip out of him and to stretch his legs out so he was lying on Steve. The big rough hands soothed through his hair and down his back in a soothing motion.

And he must have fell asleep at some point because when he came to, he was on his back with Steve above him, his cock slowly and gently moving inside him.

"Seriously? How are you hard after that?"

"I'm always hard around you," Steve simply said as he slowly pushed back in.

"Uh," he said. "Whatever. I'm too tired."

Steve just smiled and leaned down to kiss him, even as he kept moving so slowly in and out of him. Danny sighed against the man's lips and almost cried when he felt his cock start to harden the more the man moved. _'Really? I don't think I can cum anymore after that.'_ But apparently his body thought otherwise.

He felt one of those wonderful big rough hands slide into his and their fingers interlock before it was raised to beside his head. And he blinked when he felt something on his finger. Looking over, he saw that sometime when he had been asleep, Steve had slipped a ring on his finger.

"You got me a ring?"

"Yep," he simply said as he continued to move slowly.

"So you planned that proposal?"

"No."

He frowned up at the goof and tilted his head. "Then…"

"Planned to propose, but didn't exactly plan for us to go arrest drug smugglers. Once the bullets started flying, I decided to ask."

Danny stared up into those eyes that had too much control over him—along with the rest of that delicious giant body—and smirked. "I knew gunfire got you hot."

Steve laughed and again leaned down to peck a kiss to his lips. "Can't help it. Blood pumping," and Danny's breath hitched when Steve gave a forceful thrust, "adrenaline, danger…you firing that weapon."

Danny again smirked as Steve's thrusts got a bit harder. Seemed just thinking and remembering it also got the man hot. Raising his legs to wrap around Steve, he raised his hips to meet Steve's and muttered, "Crazy ass SuperSEAL."

"You know it."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That was fun. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated and the next in **Steve McGarrett's Proposals **is...**

**"You Loon" - **Steve is to blame for everything. So...who's to blame for Grace holding a grinade? Steve!


	4. You Loon

**Title:** You Crazy Nut

**Rating:** K+

**Main Character/s:** Steve/Danny

**Summary:** Steve is to blame for everything. So...who's to blame for Grace holding a grinade? Steve!

#4 in **Steve McGarrett's Proposals** and requested by _**csigurl-101**_

* * *

**You Loon**

It was a beautiful day out and Danny was sitting on the couch, watching the game. Grace was out on the beach, surfing. He trusted Steve with his life, more importantly, he trusted Steve with his daughter. Again, his life. Usually he would sit out on the beach, in the sand, and watch over them like a hawk in case anything happened.

But somehow, he wasn't sure how, Steve had convinced him to sit inside while he and his daughter went out to surf. He felt a little left out because he didn't only just watch to make sure nothing happened, but to also watch his daughter achieve something that she wanted.

So, he was sitting there, watching football, when his daughter came running in through the front door—_'What was she doing in the front yard?'_—wet and with a smile. He smiled back before he stared wide eyed at what she was holding in her hand.

His baby girl…

"Stop Grace!"

Grace stopped where she was and blinked, tilting her head to look at him curiously. "What's wrong Danno?"

"Where's Uncle Steve?" He was going to kill the man.

"He's outside," his monkey innocently said as she didn't know what she was holding.

"Monkey, please give me that."

Grace smiled. "That's what I was going to do Danno. Uncle Steve told me to give this to you."

Danny damn near tore his hair out and growled, but he kept calm. It was hard, but he did, and held out his hand as he stepped closer to his daughter. "May I have it please?"

"Sure Danno."

She handed over the grenade and he quickly stepped back from her and stared down at it, only to blink. Looking back at Grace who was bouncing up and down, looking excited, he looked back down at what he thought was a grenade and frowned. It was a grenade, but it was fake.

"Monkey…"

"Say yes Danno! Say yes!"

He continued to frown before he turned it to see that where the fake pin was, was also another band. It was simple and silver, but in the band, there was one little diamond. Turning to look, as he had smelt the seawater covered Steve before he heard him, he damn near threw it at the lunatic for scaring him like that. He didn't care how warm and fuzzy he felt, the idiot scared ten years off his life for thinking his daughter, his very life, was carrying around a grenade.

"Danny, will you marry me?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Both Steve and Grace jumped at his bellow and he almost felt sorry when he saw the fear and hurt that flashed through the giant SEAL's eyes, but continued. "What possessed you think this was a good idea? I thought my daughter was walking around with a grenade, Steven. I was scared to death. You're out of your mind for thinking that was even funny! You are without a doubt the most idiotic, moronic, lunatic on the face of the Earth. And damn it if I can't say no because someone needs to obviously keep watch over you or you'd blow this whole island apart."

Grace and Steve blinked at the sudden change before Grace started jumping up and down, clapping excitably, running over to hug Danny, getting his clothes wet. Steve sheepishly took a step forward before Danny rolled his eyes and held his arm out. Steve quickly joined in the hug and Danny rested his head against the giant loon's chest, over his heart.

"This is my life," he grumbled and groaned when both Grace and Steve grinned back at him with delight. As if they had more in store for him and he had to grudgely admit—to himself!—that he was excited.

**The End.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. **

**Next in the Steve McGarrett's Proposals collection…**

"**You Twit"** – Steve and Danny are in NJ and Steve doesn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut.


	5. You Twit

**Title:** You Twit

**Rating:** T

**Main Character/s:** Steve/Danny

**Summary:** Steve and Danny are in NJ and Steve doesn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut.

**Warnings:** Language and Slash

#5 in **Steve McGarrett's Proposals** and requested by _**LadyCizzle**_

* * *

**You Twit**

There was something to say about Steve McGarrett. Other than the fact that he was a Navy SEAL, head of 5-0, smooth dog, a certified nutjob, and all around handful, he had a way of barging into the Williams' life and staying.

First, he walked onto his crime scene—granted it was his father's house—drew his weapon, and basically kidnapped Danny to tag along, only to get shot a little while later. He put him in a ninja wrist lock, hung a guy off a roof, traumatized a little boy with a hippo, and then went all ninja SEAL on some guys, just to say, "Book em Danno." And at the end of the day, just when Danny thought he should make a call to a psych ward because it was his duty to make sure crazy asses like that stayed off the street, Steve showed up to his office with a place to take his daughter so she wasn't stuck in his crappy hotel during the time he had with Grace.

And in the process, melted his heart.

Not even before he was able to introduce Grace to Steve and the team, which was a big step because he didn't introduce Grace to anyone in his life unless he knew she would safe with them and he was sure they would stay around, they got a case because some guys decided to start shooting at a football game. But eventually they all met Grace, and he would admit he was worried most about Steve. Steve wasn't great with children—again, traumatized little boy with hippo—but he was surprised with how well he took to Grace. Within seconds, the minute he flashed her a smile, Grace was in love with Steve.

Now, all his hours with Grace involved being with "Uncle Steve". Not that he was complaining.

They had tiptoed around each other for a while before Danny finally had enough and made it clear to Steve that he wanted him and that he expected Steve to take him to the bedroom and make him sore in all the right places. Steve didn't disappoint. In fact, went above and beyond Danny's expectations.

Steve made love like he did everything else. Powerful, controlling, and driving Danny wild.

Danny would admit he had been nervous when it came time to let Steve meet his parents. But as he sat at the dinner table in New Jersey—his giant SEAL surprised him with the trip—he shook his head at how he stupidly thought his parents wouldn't like Steve.

His mother took one look at Steve and his smile and she gushed over him. She even blushed when he sent her a wink a few minutes ago and Danny nearly tripped. His mother did _not_ blush. His father wasn't exactly the most talkative, and sometimes he could be downright unfriendly, but one offhanded comment on how Steve used to play football and the man opened up as if Steve was an old friend. And his sisters… He wasn't afraid to say that they were making fools of themselves with the way they were staring at him with drool and hearts in their eyes.

Seems the fact that their husbands—who unfortunately took a while to warm up to their family—were standing right there didn't matter to them.

Where people have tried and failed to understand and stick to the Williams' family, Steve McGarrett just flashed a grin, let them rant, and stuck.

It was great.

Now, if he could just shut his mouth.

"Danny never told us how you guys met," his mother commented. "He just kept it small."

"Yeah, Danny doesn't really say much about work," Rachel commented.

"Which is odd since he always has something to say," Sophie, Rachel's twin, finished. Both women smiling at him in their creepy twin way. He hated that when he was a kid.

"All he does is rant."

Steve looked at him with a fond smile that had Danny rolling his eyes. He learned long ago that Steve loved it when he ranted. Apparently a ranting Danny meant he was alive and kicking and just by the way he moved his arms he could tell what mood he was in. Even during the times he tried to keep his voice calm when he was in fact furious.

"Well, I came back to Hawaii to find who was responsible for my father's death." Insert women's gasps. "It was his, now my home, so I went. Danno was there, and had his weapon on me, so I pulled mine on him." And here the men nodded. "Eventually we figured out who the other was, but the fact that this guy wasn't listening to me and arguing intrigued me so I called the governor and took her up on the offer to run 5-0, as long as I got Danno as a partner."

"He kidnapped me."

"It's not like I tied you up and had my wicked way with you. That came later."

Danny stared incredulously at Steve while the other were either staring shocked or giggling. He gave a silent warning to the idiot before going back to his mother's lasagna. And like the idiot he loved, he didn't take his warning.

"Anyway, as I'm sure he told you, he got shot a while later."

He spoke at that and already his hands started moving. "It wasn't even an hour later. I get shot, he doesn't apologize. No, instead, he put me in a ninja wrist move in front of everyone. So I punched him. Served him right."

Rachel and Sophie seemed to be enjoying their talking, so did everyone else when he looked around.

"Hey, I did apologize later. And I learned that I'm supposed to apologize when you get your partner shot. And I've done that since. Sheesh, years later and I'm still hearing about this. Along with the roof, and everything else I do. Let it go Danno."

"First of all, no. Second of all, yes, you have learned and I'm proud of you. Means you're progressing from crazy SEAL to a sensible and functioning human being. Third, of course I'm going to keep bringing it up. Right along with the grenade in the car and the way you used it to open a door. A door, Steven. I still think you need help."

Steve opened his mouth but Danny's father spoke, his fork paused halfway to his mouth. "You used a grenade to open a door?"

"The guy wouldn't open the door," Steve explained with a shrug and Danny watched with horror as his father and brother-in-laws nodded and smiled.

"What about the motorcycle, the chasing a plane with a horse, escaping prison like a crazy person, and don't even get me started on the shark tank!"

"You bungee corded a suspect to the hood of your car and drove through the streets of Hawaii like crazy."

Danny snapped his mouth shut at that and stared wide-eyed at his family who were watching with amusement and surprise. Great… He looked away and tried to focus back on his dinner, only to start choking when Steve leaned over to speak to him just as he put food in his mouth.

"But it got me all hot and bothered, I remember that night babe."

His mother looked slightly worried as he coughed. "You okay honey?"

Steve smirked before smacking his back "to help" and said, "Geez Danno, you usually don't have problems swallowing." Sending Danny into another choking fit. He tried to glare at the smirking idiot who said too much but it was lost by his coughing.

His mother was blushing at Steve's comment while his father started choking himself, his siblings in a laughing fit.

What a wonderful homecoming.

* * *

Danny glared with his arms folded as he sat in the living room. It was later that night and he couldn't even look at his family without getting a reaction. His mother would blush, his father would cough before looking away, his brother-in-laws would smirk and his sisters would smirk and make a comment.

Steve kept trying to cuddle up next to him but Danny wouldn't have any of it. He kept shrugging him off and glaring, and the twit would just give him a smile in return. Steve was the one who should be embarrassed, but no, he was all calm and relaxed, chatting with his mother and father about whatever the hell they were talking about.

He glared at the back of Steve's head, wishing it would blow up, but Steve just turned when he felt his gaze and smiled warmly back. Danny melted before catching himself and glaring harder. No, he would not let that man just smile his way out of this.

A few minutes later, his mother announced that she was going to get dessert. But first Steve stood and whispered something which had her smiling, nodding, and then sitting right back down. Steve pulled out his cell phone and made a call, whispering before handing it over to his mother. Frowning as Steve walked over to him, he tried to glare as he bent over so he was in front of his face, but it was hard to think, let alone glare, when the man was so close.

"Danno…" He just sniffed in response which Steve smiled at. "Danno, from the moment you yelled, argued, and ranted at me, I've been in love with you." Danny softly gasped at that. "And let's just say, that never happens. Usually when someone even argues and questions me, I want to put them down a notch. But you…you were different. You've put up with me through everything that I've done, stuck by and believed in me when I was even accused of a crime that the whole of Hawaii believed. You are the first one I've loved, and you will definitely be the last. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, ranting with your arms waving, calling me an idiot and calling me out on my wrongs, and I intend to continue driving you crazy with my stunts, to have a safe home and beach for Grace to stay at during your time with your daughter who I love like my own, and I intend to actually be able to give an answer to everyone who asks us how long we've been married."

Danny blinked before glancing at his family who were watching with smiles, his mother teary. He looked back to Steve who was smiling at him.

"Please marry me and allow me to say that I not only have an awesome partner at work, but also at home."

For a man that wasn't all that great with words, he sure knew how to use them. Smiling back at the man who kidnapped him and took him on the crazy ride that was now his life, he stood to wrap his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Steve smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around him in return, whispering, "Is that a yes?"

"Of course Steve."

His family cheered as he kissed Steve before pulling back and saying, "We gotta tell Grace when we're back home."

"I'm right here Danno!" He looked around Steve to the cell phone that his mother was holding. "Congratulations! Can't wait to see you Danno, Step Steve."

He heard Steve softly gasp at the new name Grace gave him and he grinned before saying, "Thanks Monkey." Looking back at Steve, he whispered, "You know I love you, though you drive me crazy, right?"

"Of course you do," Steve said with a smirk as he looked down at him. "Especially when I do that thing you love so much. You know with my—"

Danny shut him up with a kiss before he said anything else that his family didn't need to know.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. **

**Next in the Steve McGarrett's Proposals collection…**

"**You Maniac" - **Danny could tell Steve wasn't happy with the whole Jersey slip incident, but he didn't think it would come to this.


	6. You Maniac

**Title:** You Maniac

**Rating:** M

**Main Character/s:** Steve and Danny

**Summary:** Danny could tell Steve wasn't happy with the whole Jersey slip incident, but he didn't think it would come to this.

**Main Warnings:** Slash and Language

#6 in **Steve McGarrett's Proposals**

* * *

**You Maniac**

Danny sat silently in the passenger seat as Steve was driving them back to his home. He knew Steve was pissed, it was understandable. Sure it was a misunderstanding, Lori tried to act as if they had been doing something in his hotel room—which they weren't!—and Steve believed him when he told him there hadn't. It still didn't stop Steve from being pissed. Hell, Danny was pissed that he allowed it to happen and pissed that Lori would try something like that.

The woman was really stupid. For a profiler, she couldn't tell shit. She couldn't tell that he and Steve were together. Hell, all of Hawaii knew there was something between them before they did. And more importantly, she couldn't tell that it was serious between them.

He saw through that lame ass attempt to make Steve jealous…of Danny. She thought if Steve thought she was with someone, his best friend at that, he'd do something. And he did something alright. He uncuffed them but threw out the key after letting Lori go, keeping his cuff on him. Thankfully Kamekona was able to get it off him while they were at their suit fitting.

The car stopped in the driveway and Danny silently followed Steve. It was possibly the one moment in his life—apart from sleeping—that he hasn't spoke. Usually he was ranting and hand waving and bantering with Steve. But no, they were silent and Danny didn't pause before stepping into the house. Even though the temptation had been there.

As soon as he passed the door, he was pushed against it, the tall and hot form of Steve McGarrett against him. Gasping, he watched Steve lower his head and kiss him, hungrily and possessively, he could taste it as Steve's tongue caressed his, as his teeth nipped at his bottom lip. Danny's head fell back against the door as Steve's lips traveled down his neck, sucking and licking and biting.

His hands thread through Steve's wavy hair and gripped him closer when those pearly white teeth bit at his neck, surely to leave a bruise.

Steve's large hands removed his hands from his hair and pressed them above his head, his thigh pressing between his thighs and against his cock. Moaning, he bucked against that strong thigh and tried to get good friction, nearly coming when Steve moved his hands together so that his big hand could hold both. Bastard knew about how much Danny loved his hands.

"Steve," he whispered, begging for something. For more.

"Why was she in your room Danno?" Steve growled in his ear, his hot sweet breath brushing his neck as his growl sent lust firing through his veins.

"Offered the spa thing as I don't do that."

"Why in your room? She could have met you downstairs."

"Di-Didn't think."

"No you didn't," he chastised and wasn't that different from the normal. "And for that…"

Suddenly, Danny heard the tell sound of cuffs closing and felt the metal against his wrist. Looking up surprised, he watched Steve close the cuff before putting the other on his own wrist. He was cuffed to Steve.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His face was suddenly crowded by Steve's face and the dark possessive look in his eyes had him bucking against Steve, groaning. "If you're going to be cuffed to anyone, it's going to be me. You're mine."

Man did he love it. He bucked again against Steve and knew denying or ranting about the Neanderthal possessiveness would be irrelevant seeing as he was practically rutting against the giant like a cat in heat as he continued.

"You're mine, Danno, and no one else's. And anyone who thinks otherwise has to answer to me."

"Yes."

"You're _my_ partner, you're _my_ best friend, you're _my_ future husband," he blinked his eyes open at that, "and the next time Lori or anyone thinks to get close to you like earlier, and I'm breaking a hand."

He tried to remember how to think because Steve's words washed over him like an aphrodisiac and the heat and plain need rushing through him could only be solved by the man nibbling on his skin and rutting against him. Moaning, he pressed back, needing that release.

But Steve had other ideas.

Pulling away from him, Steve kept a grip on one of his wrists and dragged him away from the door and up the stairs. Following him down onto the bed, Danny tried to catch his breath with how quickly everything was going. One minute he was clothed, the next, he wasn't and with no idea on how it happened. One minute he was empty, and the next, he had a big hard cock inside him and pounding into him.

With his cuffed hand held down by his head, his fingers thread with Steve's, his other gripped onto Steve as hard as he could, his blunt nails digging into Steve to pull him closer and beg for him to go harder and faster.

His cock strained for attention which Steve ignored as he continued to push inside him, chanting what Danny only registered as "Mine, mine, mine," before he threw his head back and cried at a particular hard thrust against his prostate that just sent him over, cum spilling between them.

Steve grunted in his ear like an animal as he finally let go and it went through his ear and to his dick which continued to cum. Danny tried to catch his breath along with Steve and ran his free hand up and down the tall man's sweaty back, smiling when he heard Steve's little purr. He denied it, but Danny always heard it whenever he massaged any part of Steve and it was freakin adorable.

As he laid there, being squashed—and loving it—by Steve, he started frowning more and more as he remembered Steve's words as he had him pinned against the door.

"Did you say I'm your future husband?"

He felt the bigger man jerk before freezing and Danny knew, without looking at Steve, that he was scared he'd said something wrong. Squeezing his fingers that were linked with Steve's and again running his hand up and down Steve's back to calm him, he smiled when the man completely melted on him.

"Yeah," he muttered into his neck, giving a lick to the sweat. And in the process seemed to get over his fear and went straight to cocky. "I said it, and I mean it. You're my future husband."

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to ask me." He usually would have gone into ranting mode, but really, he was way too comfortable with the solid weight of Steve covering him. "Actually, I'm sure of it."

"No."

"No?"

"I won't ask."

"Uh huh."

"I won't. Just kidnap you one day and make you marry me."

He only smiled because with Steve's face tucked into his neck, he couldn't see it. It was all so Steve that he loved him even more. "Like you did the first day we met."

"Exactly. Why change?"

"Why indeed," he chuckled before turning his face enough to kiss Steve's sweat head before grunting. "Now get off me you ape. You're huge." Steve rose up enough to hover over him and Danny moaned as he felt the cock still inside him twitch and begin to harden. "You're an animal."

"But your animal," Steve smiled with a small thrust. "Besides," he whispered as he lowered his head enough to whispered against his lips, "you love it."

"Shut up," he mumbled before closing the gap and kissing the wave out the man he love's hair.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Next in the Steve McGarrett's Proposals collection…**

"**You Crazy Man" – **It was all peaceful until Steve got a crazy idea.


	7. You Crazy Man

**Title:** You Crazy Man

**Rating:** M

**Main Character/s:** Steve and Danny

**Summary:** It was all peaceful until Steve got a crazy idea.

#7 in **Steve McGarrett's Proposals**

* * *

**You Crazy Man**

Danny was sitting out on the lanai with Steve, watching the ocean and the sunset. It really was beautiful. It took time, but he now appreciated the island and thing about his home. He would always love and miss New Jersey, but Hawaii was his home now. More importantly, the team was his home now.

He took the beer that Steve handed over and dug his toes more into the sand. Usually he complained about the sand and he would never take off his shoes until it was time for a shower, but he's relaxed a lot and enjoyed the little things.

As he watched the sky begin to turn the numerous amounts of colors it did every night, he took a sip of his drink.

"I think we should get married."

Spitting out his drink that would make a director happy, he turned to stare at his best friend like he was crazy. Which he was.

Steve just sat there all calm and collected, as if he didn't just say the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "I'm sorry… What?"

The taller man looked at him and repeated, "I said I think we should get married."

Danny blinked before pinching himself. "Nope, not dreaming." He next reached over to press his hand against Steve's forehead. "Nope, no fever." And then he felt around the giant's head, ignoring the amused smile coming from Steve, before sighing. "And no bump."

Steve just raised an eyebrow which Danny pointed at.

"Don't give me that look. It's a legitimate worry with the fact that you just suggested that we should get married."

"What's wrong with that?" Steve asked with a small pout and Danny almost felt sorry for the man who didn't understand that it wasn't okay to just randomly propose to people. It just wasn't done. Unless you were drunk and in Vegas and that was just a deadly combination.

"Steve—"

"Do you not want to marry me?" he interrupted.

Floundering for a bit, he finally said slowly, "Steve, why do you want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He damn near tore his hair out. "Steve!"

"Fine," he sighed. "You're my best friend," he said with a shrug. "You're not my back up, but my partner. You call me out on my crap, you don't take my shit, you believed me when everyone else thought I killed the governor. You even stayed…" He cleared his throat and Danny stared transfixed as he's never seen the man like that. "You stayed when you could have worked it out with Rachel and get your family back. That means a lot. We're together almost 24/7 with the amount of time we're together at work and afterwards." Again he shrugged and said, "You're my best friend."

Danny could only blink at all of what Steve said. The man never talked that much unless it was work related. And as warming as that was, he had to set the record straight that there was no way they were getting married. "Dating is supposed to go first."

_'Great job Williams.'_

The chuckle from Steve was not what he was expecting. "We've been dating for the past two years." At his gaping face, Steve nodded. "After work, we always get together for dinner and drinks, even gone out a few times in which case you or I pay for it. Hell, you've even slept over. Most of the time on the couch but there have been times you've crashed on my bed right beside me. And the fact that you ranted about being the little spoon more than about that we were spooning in the first place should tell you something. You introduced me to Grace who loves me as much as I love her, I've met your dad who again loves me. Just like you by the way. Only thing we're not doing is having sex and frankly Danno, after two years you're just a big tease at this point."

He sputtered at that and cried, "You don't love me!"

Steve's confused face crossed his face before he said, "Of course I do Danno. Do you think I let just anyone do everything you do?"

More than curious—he was blocking out everything from earlier for now—he asked, "And what is that?"

"Do you think the wrist lock is the worst I could have done to you that first day? I could have done a lot more harmful things to you to put you in your place. Hell, I could have knocked you out when you punched me. I'm the leader of 5-0, yet I don't consider you below me. You're my partner and right up there with me. If I can't give orders or be there, I know you'd step in to take control. All the ranting and arm waving, if I didn't love it so much I would have shut you up in the beginning and not taken you as a partner. I don't let just anyone sleep beside me, especially after North Korea. I couldn't even let anyone touch me, yet I let you stay with me while I slept, while I was my most vulnerable. So, yeah, I love you."

Steve was really throwing him off. He had not expected this when he came over. He had just come over to spend time with his best friend, have a grilled burger and a beer, and to just talk. He hadn't expected a declaration of love and a marriage proposal. And Steve continued to look all calm and collected. He just sat there in his chair, drinking his beer while Danny was left there doing a great imitation of a fish.

"So…you like men?"

"I like one man," he countered with a smirk. "Seriously Danno, I'm not gay or bi. Just…I love you. And not in some kind of bromance thing. I love you as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you, love you, and bend you over any surface available and take you for myself kind of way."

Okay, wow, that sounded…wonderful and hot. And he had to shift in his chair a bit at the idea of Steve's lower half against his, inside him. He drank some beer to douse the heat inside him, and it didn't help with the look Steve was giving him.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he found Steve attractive. It didn't matter who you were—you could be a eunuch—and you found Steve attractive. He was tall, dark, and handsome, had a smile that dropped panties—or boxers—and was just adorable all around. He was just…wonderful and Danny's best friend. His best friend. _His._

"What about Catherine?"

Again Steve gave him a confused look. "What about her?"

Danny gave him a look that stated he better answer and stop acting like that as he knew what he was asking.

Steve shrugged. "We're friends. I haven't slept with her since the first time you met her. She knows my feelings about you."

He turned to look back out to the ocean and sunset and had no idea how he was going to respond to Steve's offhanded proposal. It was a pretty lame proposal for someone who loves him. Then again, it was Steve. Steve; best friend, crazy man, grenade carrying, suspect hanging, other half to…almost everything.

Looking back to Steve, who had been staring at his feet which was messing with the sand, he cleared his throat to get his attention. "So…you love me and want to marry me."

"Yeah."

"And…this isn't some midlife crisis?"

"Danno, I'm not that old."

"True," he mumbled before running his fingers through his hair. "So, like, what happens if I say yes?" he asked.

Steve beamed at him and Danny stared for a bit before looking back into the man's eyes. "I call Mary, you call your parents, they get here, and then we gather everyone and take them to the governor so he could marry us. Then, you move out of the hotel and into our home, and then we go on the honeymoon where I get to sleep with you."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that."

"Because…I gotta tell you. I expected something crazy—apart from this whole idea—from you."

Steve shrugged. "I'm sure something will happen, it is us after all, but it doesn't have to be crazy or complicated. Simple and us, with friends and family, and finally you'll end your teasing and I can sleep with you."

He eyed the taller man who seemed a little closer than he was a minute ago. "You make it sound like that's what you're doing all this for."

Again he seemed closer but when he looked at Steve he saw that he was still sitting in the same position except that he was facing Danny. _'How is he getting closer? He must be a crazy magician.'_

"Believe me Danno, if that was all I wanted, I would just take it."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "Cocky aren't we?"

Steve smirked. "Believe me Danno, it would be easy right now to take you if that was all I wanted from you."

Damn it, he was still getting closer. He was Houdini. "And how's that?"

"You're about to kiss me on your own."

Jerking, he looked down at himself to see that he was the one who had been moving closer to Steve, not the other way around. He was about to move back when Steve's hand snapped out and grabbed him to keep him still, this time leaning forward to be closer. So close Danny could feel Steve's breath on his lips and could almost taste him.

"Let me go."

"No," he smirked.

"Steven—"

"I love it when you say my name."

Danny rolled his eyes at that. "Alright smooth dog."

"Before you kiss me, give me your answer. Will you marry me?"

"You want to know I'm marrying you before a kiss? Don't you want to know if we're good together?"

"Oh, trust me Danno, we're good together. When we spoon, you fit perfectly against me. When we walk side by side, we walk in sync. Whatever I'm thinking, you're usually right along with me. We're good together." Danny stared at the man in front of him, whose eyes were staring into his own. "We're perfect," he whispered, getting another centimeter closer. "Now say yes."

He stared into those stormy blue eyes that could change at any time and found himself nodding.

"Say it Danno."

"Yes," he whispered and soon had his lips connected to Steve's and they were perfect.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Next in the Steve McGarrett's Proposals collection…**

"**You Teddy Bear"** – Danny liked the quiet moments.


	8. You Teddy Bear

**You Teddy Bear**

Danny smiled as he felt the kisses pressed against his shoulder and neck. It was a wonderful way to wake up. Of course it didn't compare to the naughty way Steve liked to wake him up, but softly and with kisses were a close second. Danny was a big romantic and at first when he got together with Steve and Steve was being romantic for him, he worried that he was seen as some kind of weaker—or female—of the two. But Steve quickly put that to rest with a few chosen words and promised that he would warn Danny if he ever started leaning towards being a woman.

Of course he got a smack for that.

But he liked it when Steve was gentle and loving. Not to say he didn't love it when he was rough and…animalistic, but he loved it more when he was gentle and loving. Steve was a big lean fighting machine, so being rough and fast and downright primal was easy for him. So when he was gentle with Danny, it always warmed him and made him preen in pride that he brought this side out in the taller man.

And Steve seemed to love it too.

"You awake?" he heard Steve whisper in his ear as he wrapped his arm back around him. Though he grumbled about it, he liked being the little spoon to Steve's big spoon. There was something about having the man wrapped around him that made his feel safe and warm and as if nothing could touch him.

"Yeah."

Steve's hand trailed up and down arm in a soothing gesture. The man may be able to kill someone with say…a rubber band, but he could really be a big ole teddy bear to both Danny and Grace. And that just made him all tingly inside.

Uh…not tingly. That was too womanly. No, it made him feel like he was drunk, like he drank too many beers. Yeah, that was better.

Steve's rough cheek nuzzled the sensitive skin of his neck, sending delicious shivers down his spine. He loved Steve in the morning, all scruffy and cuddly.

Again with the thoughts!

He was just glad that it wasn't ass o'clock in the morning. Usually Steve was up for his daily swim or run and it would be too early in the morning. But a year sleeping with him and Danny's beat the early morning swims on their days off out of Steve. Instead, they usually slept in, and if they had Grace she would slip in to lie between them. If not, then they did some love making which left Danny curling his toes in ecstasy.

The hand smoothing over his skin brought him back and he softly smiled as Steve pressed a kiss to his neck before trailing his fingers down his arm and to his own fingers, interlocking them. The clink had him blinking open his eyes and looking around. He could tell that the sun had risen by the way it filtered through Steve's curtain behind the bed. Looking down at his left hand which was tangled with Steve's, he again blinked at the two matching bands.

"What is this?" he asked, squeezing his fingers.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you slipped a wedding ring on me while I was asleep."

The smile he felt against his neck was answer enough.

"…Aren't you supposed to ask?"

"Do you love me?"

Refraining from smiling and laughing, he answered, "Unfortunately."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I have no other choice," he replied and smirked when Steve poked him in the side. "If I even thought about leaving, you'd just come and drag me back."

"Damn right."

He smiled openly at that because he knew that Steve would in fact track Danny down and drag him back if he ever thought to leave. It was nice to know that Steve loved him so much. It was a big difference from when he was married to Rachel.

"Then, Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

Turning over to face the man, his big long arms still around him, he stared into those smiling stormy blue eyes and smiled back. "Yes."

Steve grinned before pulling him closer and leaning forward for a kiss that melted Danny's heart and melted him closer to Steve. God he loved this man.

**The End.**


	9. You're Mine

**Title:** You're Mine

**Rating:** M

**Main Character/s:** Steve and Danny

**Summary:** Danny did not like this at all. He knew Steve was oblivious, but this was ridiculous.

#9 in **Steve McGarrett's Proposals **and requested by _**Jazmingirl**_

* * *

**You're Mine**

Danny was ready to kill someone. And that was saying something. Usually when he thought about killing someone, it was all in good fun and mostly aimed at Steve for something he did. The man was going to give him gray hair.

But now, as he stood there watching, he was ready to draw his weapon, aim, and fire. Maybe go to his car and steal one of Steve's grenades—the same ones he thought he was hiding right under Danny's nose—pull the pin and throw it.

Then again, if he did that then he would go to jail, Steve would be without him as a partner, he'd terrorize Hawaii until either it crumbled or someone put a reward out on Steve's head. He wouldn't see Monkey again, Steve would be on the loose, Chin and Kono would lose their badges trying to break him out, Steve would be on the loose, Rachel would probably visit him in prison just to let him know she was happy they were divorce, Steve would be on the loose…

Yeah, no, he couldn't kill anyone. Too much would happen. Steve would be on the loose. That thought alone was bad enough.

"You know, Danny, if you stare any harder they'll be dead."

"Good," he grunted as he folded his arms and continued to watch the woman in Steve's office. She wasn't Catherine—he didn't like her so much—and it wasn't Mary. She was doing God knows what while she was visiting. Lori thank God left so he didn't have to continue watching her make eyes at Steve.

How that woman was a profiler and didn't pick up on his and Steve's relationship he would never know. He was glad she was gone. She was a nuisance.

The woman in Steve's office had come into their headquarters, just walked on through and to Steve's office where the man smiled and gave her a hug. It wasn't so much the hug that bothered him, it was what happened afterwards. They kept laughing and talking, her hand kept finding its way to touch some part of Steve. And the fact that it's been happening for a good ten minutes, and Steve hadn't even looked his way or came out to introduce them, really bugged him.

He growled when she—again!—touched him and marched over there. He didn't listen to Chin or Kono trying to get him to stop and hang back, that Steve will introduce them later. Pushing open the door, he folded his arms, standing there waiting.

"Danno!" Steve grinned and Danny felt his lips twitch at the smile before looking at the woman.

"Excuse this buffoon, he doesn't understand manners and that introducing people is a common courtesy. I'm Daniel."

"Rebecca," she smiled.

"Well, Rebecca," he started, stepping closer to Steve while staring at her, "how do you know Steve?"

"Oh we go way back. I was in Hawaii, heard what he was doing, and just had to come over and say hi."

He gave a tight smile. "That's nice."

"Danno here is my partner," Steve said with a warm smile he sent to Danny and again he felt his lips twitch.

Say what you wanted about the man but he really knew how to melt your heart when he wanted. He just smiled his way and Danny melted. And it was a bitch too because he always gave this little sheepish smile after he did something stupid—like putting a sack over a guy's head and sticking him on the edge of some rocks before pushing him, making him think he was going to fall to his death but instead landing on some sand a few feet down—and Danny forgave him with a shake of the head and calling him something. Like animal, Neanderthal, jackass, loon, crazy, or anything else he could come up with that was appropriate for the moment.

God forbid what would happen if Steve found that piece of information out.

"Oh. He can keep up?"

Snapping his head away from Steve, he glared at the woman. "You think I can't?"

The woman fucking looked him up and down and he felt Steve stiffen beside him when she finished. "Oh I'm sure you can."

He glared some more at the nerve of the woman before looking at Steve. "We have a lead. Let's go." Turning to the woman as his hand reached over to grab Steve's wrist in a show of who's whose, he said, "So sorry we can't stay and all. Work and all. Let's go babe."

"Babe?"

"That's right," was all he said as he dragged—which was hard work for someone his size to try and drag a giant—out of their headquarters and outside to the car. Once the doors were closed, Danny leaned over and grabbed Steve, locking lips and kissing him like nobody's busy. It was dirty and fast and hard and possessive and Steve was his damn it. Not some redheaded bitch who thought she could waltz in and take him.

"Danny," Steve gasped once they broke apart and tried to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Danny's hand made its way down Steve's chest and abs and to his clothed covered cock. Easily undoing them, he slipped his hand inside and wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, giving it a squeeze. "This is mine."

"…Okay," Steve moaned with a little thrust into his hand.

"And you are mine."

"Yes."

"No redheaded bimbo is going to take you away."

"No," he shook his head, Danny's hand moving faster as Steve's hips thrust into his fist.

"And to ensure that doesn't happen, we're getting married."

Steve's eyes snapped open to look at him before pulling him closer for a kiss that took his breath away. That talented tongue thrust into his mouth, claiming it while Danny claimed his cock and brought Steve to completion with a few more pumps.

Pulling back as Steve caught his breath, he lifted his hand and licked it clean, Steve's glazed eyes watching, transfixed.

"So…were you serious?" Steve asked once he caught his breath and started tucking himself back in his pants.

"Of course I was," he huffed, insulted that Steve thought he would joke about something like that. "You know what?" he said as he thought of how easy it would be. "You call Mary and the team, I'll call Rachel and Grace, and tell them to meet us at the Governor's."

Steve stared at him, blinking, before a blinding smile was aimed his way and Danny gave a smile back, leaning over to give the goofball a sweet kiss. "Let's go."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the governor's place and were met by the excited group of their family and friends. Kamekona, Max, and Malia were called along with Joe. Rebecca unfortunately was there but Danny just ignored her. He didn't care.

In fact, he wanted her there. He wanted her to see that Steve McGarrett was taken and was about to forever belong to Danny Williams. Proportional, blond, Jersey, excellent detective, father Danny Williams.

Take that.

"Danno!"

Monkey broke away from the group and ran over to them, jumping into his arms and hugging him. Then Steve took his turn with a hug and Grace continued to hold onto Steve, chatting away about how excited she was about "Uncle Steve" about to become "Step Steve" and how Rachel let her pick some petals from flowers to throw afterwards.

Steve just continued to hold her and smile and talked right on back until they interrupted by the governor coming out to meet them. Thankfully Danny had called ahead to warn him so he wasn't surprised by a mob on his lawn.

With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "You two finally getting married?"

"Yes," Danny nodded, stepping closer to Steve who wrapped his arm around him, before glancing over Rebecca's way. "Something came up and we decided to get married."

Steve was a magnet for attention—either male or female—and he was about to put a ring on that giant's finger to stop it. _'Great, I'm quoting Beyonce now.'_

Steve was his. No one else's.

"Well let's get started," Dennings said.

It took some situating before everyone was on whichever side they wanted to be on with Steve and Danny standing in front of the governor in their work clothes. Danny stood there in his pants that he knew Steve loved so much with his favorite blue tie, hair slicked back with a smile; while Steve stood there in cargo pants and a thigh holster, his button down shirt not buttoned at all, just open and easy with a white shirt underneath. Their badges sat on their hips and their smiled shined bright as the sun shined down on them in the middle of the day.

"So, I think I can safely say that this was expected and a long time coming," Dennings said and got a laugh out of the group. "So, Detective Williams, Daniel, has told me that they would like to say their own vows."

Nodding, he looked up into Steve's smiling blue eyes and felt such warmth fill him. Warmth that has filled him every day from the day he met Steve and he gave him that place to go with Gracie so that she wasn't stuck at a hotel. Because anyone who knew him knew that a way to Danny's heart was Gracie.

"Steve, I promise to continue to nag, rant, and arm wave."

"Danny, I promise to continue to do crazy things and drive you nuts."

"I promise to love you."

"To cherish you."

"To call you a Neanderthal animal."

"To call you Danno."

"To be your backup until more comes."

"To not call for backup because you're there."

"You are mine."

"You are mine."

"Until our dying day."

"Until the end."

He smiled as he listened to Dennings, some of the women crying while the men laughed or gave a manly sniff, and then finally exchanged rings, slipping them on each other's fingers.

"As the Governor of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Grinning, he wrapped his hand around the back of Steve's neck and pulled him down though Steve was already on the way and finally kissed his husband. Sighing and melting, he kissed Steve with all the love he had and wrapped his other arm around the giant's shoulders, holding him close. Steve's arms were already around his waist, holding him tight.

They were in their own little kissing world until they were tackled by a young girl who was bouncing up and down.

Pulling back, they smiled before looking down at Grace and picking her up. Congratulations and celebrating followed and Danny saw out of the corner of his eye a young woman taking pictures. And then he remembered that it was Dennings' secretary. Smiling, he took the red plastic cup that was filled with some champagne—courtesy of Kamekona who also had juice for Grace—and he gave a smug smile to Rebecca who was talking to Rachel and Stan. She must have been heartbroken.

Oh well.

"You don't like her do you?"

"I don't like people touching what's mine," he replied, turning back to face his husband. Damn if that felt good to say.

"I have a confession to make."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can tell me."

"Rebecca's married. To an old buddy of mine."

Staring, he could only blink while Steve turned to the camera just as Dennings' secretary cried, "Say cheese!" and proceeded to take a picture.

Now, a picture sat on Steve's desk of his friends and family, on the Governor's lawn, each raising their red plastic cup, Grace beaming and throwing flower petals in the air, Steve grinning with Danny beside him, just stared up at him with a surprised face. It was his favorite and Danny hated it.

Of course his husband would choose that picture.

Of course.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**This is the end of the Steve McGarrett's Proposals collection. However, that doesn't mean that that's the end of my Hawaii Five-0 stories. : ) When I started writing this story for **_**Jazmingirl**_** I had gone in a completely different direction before scrapping it. So, writing this has inspired me to write my future McDanno fic called **_The Guide to Owning Steve McGarrett. _**Thanks to everyone that's stuck with this collection and I hope you all enjoyed. **


End file.
